


Give And Take

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has to assist in her own undressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Give And Take  
> Pairing: Claudia Brown/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Claudia has to assist in her own undressing.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Claudia drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Claudia's giggling makes Ryan feign offence.

"Men don't like to be laughed at in bed."

She kisses him and pushes him onto his back before straddling him. Unclasping her bra, she drops it on the floor. "See, soldier, nothing too complex." She blushes under his gaze but then his hands skim her sides.

He cups her breast and flicks his thumb over her nipple. "You're beautiful, Claudia."

She bends down to kiss him, trying to pull his t-shirt free. His fingers tangle in her hair as they kiss and he manoeuvres them so he's on top again. Claudia doesn't complain.


End file.
